newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Pirteä
Name: Pirteä Appearance: '' Big, female Ochsendrache (therapod) with toothpick arms and... cattle horns?! 10' at the hip, 18' long plus 15' of stiffened tail; mottled brown and green scales with rows of dark olive bony scutes down her flanks. Pirteä can carry up to 1250 lbs at Light encumbrance or 1881 lbs Medium encumbrance, with an effective sprinting speed of 42 or 32 mph. She can jump 105 yds in 5 seconds when lightly loaded or 77 yards in 5 seconds while at load. Including the time necessary to get up to speed and recovery between jumps, she travels at 32 mph by jumping or 24 mph by jumping if loaded. Pirteä is lightly loaded with just Hloomawl riding, and can carry 3 light infantry or bowmen passengers or 2 heavy infantry passengers at Medium encumbrance. Attributes 86 † Bonuses: +26 from 'Extra ST'; Conditionals: +14 from 'Lifting ST', +10 from 'Lifting ST (Rolling teeth of death)'. ‡ Bonuses: +2 from 'Extra DX'; Conditionals: -3 from 'Bad Sight (Farsighted)' when performing close manual tasks. ¶ Bonuses: -7 from 'Reduced IQ'; ¥ Bonuses: +2 from 'Extra Perception'; †† Bonuses: +1 from 'Extra HT'; † Bonuses: +1 from 'Extra Basic Move'; ‡ Bonuses: +0.25 from 'Extra Basic Speed'; ¶ Bonuses: +1 from Fit, +4 from 'Hard to Subdue'; ¥ Bonuses: +1 from Fit, +2 from 'Hard to Kill'; Cultural Background ''TL: 4 Reaction Modifiers Reaction: 0/0 Conditionals: -3 from 'Noisy', +2 from 'Sense of Duty (Hloomawl)' when in dangerous situations if Sense of Duty is known, -2 from 'Social Stigma (Valuable Property)'. Advantages 56 :Language: Primitive Thump Signals ("Spoken"/Broken) 1 :Language: Blesay (Spoken/Broken) 1 :Resistance to Disease +8 5 Carnotaurus sastrei -45 :Claws (Sharp Claws) 5 :Damage Resistance 3 (Scaley Hide; 3; Tough Skin, -40%) 9 :Damage Resistance 14 (Thick Head; 14; Partial: Skull, Face, -80%) 14 :Discriminatory Smell 15 :Enhanced Dodge 15 :Enhanced Move 1.5 (Ground; 1.5; Handling Penalty (-2) -2, -10%) 27 :Extra Basic Move 1 (1; Affects displayed Basic Move score, +0%) 5 :Extra Basic Speed +0.25 (+0.25; Affects displayed Basic Speed score, +0%) 5 :Extra DX 2 (2; Affects displayed DX score, +0%; No Fine Manipulators, -40%) 24 :Extra HT 1 (1; Affects displayed HT score, +0%) 10 :Extra Perception 2 (2; Affects displayed Per score, +0%) 20 :Extra ST 26 (26; Affects displayed ST score, +0%; No Fine Manipulators, -40%; Size, -30%) 39 :Hard to Kill 2 (2) 4 :Hard to Subdue 4 (4; Also Physical Stun, +50%) 12 :Increased SM 3 (3) -30 :Lifting ST 10 (Rolling teeth of death; 10; Bites Only, -40%; Doesn't affect Basic Lift, +0; Size, -30%) 3 :Payload 2 (Big Gut; 2; Food Goes In Stomach, -50%) 1 :Peripheral Vision 1 15 :Reduced Consumption 1 (1; Cast-Iron Stomach, -50%) 1 :Striker (Crushing; Horns) 5 :Striker (Crushing; Saurian Tail; Cannot Parry, -40%; Feeble (3/4 ST) 3/4 ST, -25%; Long: any reach (+2) +2, +200%; Weak, -50%) 10 :Striker Brutal Bite (Cutting; Brutal Bite; Armor Divisor (-30%; Not Against Skin/Tough Skin, -20%) (0.5) 0.5, -24%; Cannot Parry, -40%) 3 :Teeth (Sharp Teeth) 1 :Born Biter +2 (+2) 0 :Gulper (Can swallow excessively big things) 1 :Penetrating Voice 1 :Bad Sight (Farsighted) -25 :Gluttony (You resist on a roll of 12 or less, quite often, *1) -5 :Low Empathy -20 :No Fine Manipulators -30 :Reduced IQ 7 (7; Affects displayed IQ score, +0%) -105 :Restricted Diet Very Common (Meat; Very Common) -10 :Short Arms (2 Arms) -10 :Weak Arms 1/4 ST (2 Arms; 1/4 ST) -10 :Domestic Animal -30 Combat Reflexes 1 15 Damage Resistance 12 (12; Limited Defense, Collisions, -60%) 24 Fit 1 5 Lifting ST 14 (14; Size, -30%) 10 Super Jump 4 (4) 40 Perks 2 Bounder (Repeated jumping is only as tiring as running) 1 Ramming Speed (Rams at full speed regardless of actual movement) 1 Disadvantages -18 Impulsiveness (You resist on a roll of 12 or less, quite often, *1) -10 Noisy 3 (3) -6 Sense of Duty Individual (Hloomawl; Individual) -2 Quirks -4 Poor Night Vision -1 Totally loves goats (... for dinner) -1 Totally loves horses (...but they don't love her) -1 Weeeeeeeee! (Particularly impulsive about running around randomly) -1 Skills 56 Combat Melee Attacks Loadout: Combat Hloomawl 650 lbs $0.00 Hloomawl's battle gear 191 lbs $0.00 Iron Mail (Arms, Hands; Armor DR (4) 4, *4; Armor Quality: Very Fine, +14 CF; Armor: Adjusting for SM-1, *0.64) 2.5805 lbs $3,456.00 Iron Mail (Neck, Thighs; Armor DR (4) 4, *4; Armor Quality: Very Fine, +14 CF; Armor: Adjusting for SM+3, *12.25) 52.136 lbs $69,825.00 Iron Plate (Face; Armor DR (4) 4, *4; Armor Quality: Fluted, +4 CF; Armor Quality: Very Fine, +14 CF; Armor: Adjusting for SM+5, *56.25) 34.02 lbs $89,775.00 Iron Plate (Skull; Armor DR (6) 6, *6; Armor Quality: Fluted, +4 CF; Armor Quality: Very Fine, +14 CF; Armor: Adjusting for SM+3, *12.25) 22.2264 lbs $58,653.00 Iron Plate (Tail; Armor DR (5) 5, *5; Armor Quality: Fluted, +4 CF; Armor Quality: Very Fine, +14 CF; Armor: Adjusting for SM+3, *12.25) 86.436 lbs $228,095.00 Iron Plate (Torso; Armor DR (5) 5, *5; Armor Quality: Fluted, +4 CF; Armor Quality: Very Fine, +14 CF; Armor: Adjusting for SM+3, *12.25) 111.132 lbs $293,265.00 Hit Locations Total Weight: 1149.5309 lbs.